Odysseus and the Higher Power
by L-DANDY
Summary: Odysseus meets the Higher Power


Chapter 23  
  
ODYSSEUS AND THE HIGHER POWER  
  
Their Odysseus lay wide-awake looking at the neatly golden painted ceiling in his chamber. He wondered whether or not he was actually dreaming about being at home, sleeping next to his wife and, when he did eventually wake up, he would be stuck on calypso's island once again. Odysseus, dismissing that terrible thought from his mind. Saw the small raise of the sun appear out of the far distance of the ocean. Odysseus gazed in wonder out of his open window. A small humming bird buzzed around the very ripe pear tree leaning against the side of the open window.  
  
However, before Odysseus had the opportunity to fall back to sleep suddenly, a bright golden light with golden rays appeared out of nowhere and quickly entered the room, drifting by his bedside. Odysseus flung himself out of bed with a startle quickly glancing over to see if he had wakened his sound asleep wife then glanced back at the light. All of a sudden the ray of light split into two and then transformed itself into two beautiful twin goddess that Odysseus had never seen before and that out of all shocked him the most,'' who were these mysterious twin goddesses'?'' and'' what do they want from me''. Odysseus thought to himself with great suspicion knowing that something was not right.  
  
There stood two beautiful twin goddess around fourteen years old the one on the right had perfect golden locks streaming down her back and, laying over her silk covered chest. They both wore lovely sky blue silk robes falling past their feet with beautiful golden belts wrapped around their tiny waists. However, what caught Odysseus eyes were the left goddess's massive blue eyes that gently gazed at him, almost putting him in a trance.  
  
''Great Odysseus'', said the piercingly blue-eyed goddess in a whisper as her two arms raised, then the words'' lay still'' came out of her mouth causing anything and everything to stay still except for Odysseys. What on earth he said to him self as he look around the room and, stood up to go look out side his window quickly gazing and, noticed that the small humming bird he had glanced at only a few minutes later was frozen. The bird held in his mouth a small piece of juicy pear as he leaned slowly out to try and touch it.  
  
'' Odysseus'', said the blued eyed goddess as she addressed the bewildered King.'' Leader of the mortals, we are not her to amuse but to spread the passed on knowledge from the higher power"".'' Higher power'' Odysseus said as he turned around facing the twins.'' There is a power Odysseus'' said the goddess in a cool tranquil voice ""that rules over the gods, that rules over all humanity. Most importantly Higher Power determines the task that each human life will perform while they are still living on earth''. The beautiful golden haired goddess began ''Odysseus, the higher power had and still do have a very special plan for you''. Who are the people from the higher power Odysseus said in unsure voice? Odysseus displayed the type of unsure ness he felt when he was stranded on the rapt in the middle of a terrible storm, leaving Calypso's island. Odysseus expressed the type of unsure ness he felt when he did not know whether or not he would actually survive the storm and, and if he will ever see his dear home of Ithaca again.'' What kind of authority do they have''?'' tell me'' odysseys said, in a questioning tone of voice trying to intimidate the twin goddess,'' who are you''? Odysseus said, in a worried tone of voice.  
  
''Odysseus don't badger the messengers'' said, the piercingly blue eyed goddess.''We are the messengers of the higher power with the ability to cause time to stand still we, deliver the messages that are extremely secret''. ''Odysseys you must simply believe' said the goddess to the golden haired goddess,'' you must believe, and have faith that they exist because, they most certainly do''.''They are not human being were you can classify them as some one with a human figure, they are spiritual leader who created the gods and, have planed out their destiny especially, Zeus's''.'' That is you Odysseys come in'' said, the blue eyed goddess. '' Odysseys we were sent down here to simply say that your child hood life had been altered drastically. Did you ever know that you were never planned out to be a mortal? ''  
  
''I was never told'', said Odysseus in shock.' Why was I never told'' he said in a angry voice,'' Odysseys your anger would be even worse if we told you as a child.' said the blue eyed goddess.'' Jealousy took a toile on your future, sometimes Odysseus the higher power can have a jealous side, a side that is anything but good and positive.' said the blued eyed goddess once again.''"" If your planned life worked out properly you would be immortal living with the gods, one day taking over Zeus position and then you would rule over the gods ''said the golden haired goddess."" ''Zeus has begun to swerve out of control with his power, we need some one like you Odysseus to help remover him from his high powering seat and then, you will to take over. ''Said the blue eyed goddess.  
  
'' So what are you telling me my dear goddesses s, that I missed a god given opportunity and, that I should mourn and feel sorry for my self, what was your purpose to come here to tell me about my countless misfortune'''' you were always right for that job Odysseys buy showing your true colors, that is why we have positive news to tell you about your next stage after life' said the golden haired goddess.' you will not fall down to the underworld after you are deceased'' said the blue eyed goddess , as she walked up to Odysseys and gently touched his check ""you will start and finish what the gods from the higher power had intoned for you to do.'' Said the golden haired goddess.  
  
What if the higher power 's jealousy becomes out of control Odysseus exclaimed. '' We took care of it before we will take care of it again if need be' 'said the golden haired goddess, with grace. ''Those who did in fact tampered with your future now lives with the sick and diseased in hell'' said the blue-eyed goddess with rage. ''We will now let you Odysseus think about your future and, to wonder what will come now that you have the knowledge about your past'' said the blue-eyed goddess. The golden haired goddess raised her hands once again and the words'' stillness no more'' came out of her mouth as they transformed out of the human figures and in the glistening golden ball they once were and then with a snap the glistening ball disappeared no where in sight. Odysseus then looked out side the window again to see that small humming bird fly away as he went back to his bed and fell asleep. 


End file.
